Mash
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: Mash—everyone plays it. But does it mean anything? Could one game of mash be able to change Riku and Sora's lives completely? [RikuxSora] [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Results

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any of those things. . . I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on . . . it's my dad's. Anyway, let's not focus on my sorry life, shall we?

**Story Summary: **Mash—everyone plays it. But does it mean anything? Could one game of mash be able to change Riku and Sora's lives completely? SoraxRiku

**Rating:** PG-13. Heheh. XD

**Mash**

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!"

"Quit it, Selphie, we know how to play mash!"

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong!"

"No, we're not, man, so butt out!"

Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus sat around near the Secret Spot, a lined piece of paper in the middle of them. On the top of the paper read, "Mash". Below it were various lists, like "car", "job", and most importantly, "husband/wife". Next to the title "mash" was Sora's name. Even though they were arguing, the three were grinning.

Tidus got up, paper in hand. "Hrm. . . I think that's it! That's some of the girls on the island!" He held it in front of them, as if it were a picture.

"No, it's not done! There are only four wives and five of everything else! Give it here!" Selphie insisted. "I'm a girl, I know how to play the game!" she declared, and Tidus and Wakka gave her an "oh, please" look. The girl thought for a while before scribbling down another name in the "husband/wife" list. The expression on the boys' faces had changed.

"RIKU?!" Tidus sputtered, staring at his name.

"Yeah! Just to give it a little twist," Selphie said, grinning evilly.

"That's evil. . ." Tidus began. ". . .Let's do it!" So, they began crossing out names according to the amount of tally marks at the top of the page. The result was. . . different, as one could say.

"SORA!!!!"

**--**

**Author Notes: **Argh, I didn't like the way this first chapter came out. So sorry if you didn't like it or anything. And to help me out, send in suggestions or anything! Thanks! And if you _did_ happen to like it, the next chapter's coming up soon.

--Kair


	2. Showing the Results

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sora, Riku, Kingdom Hearts, or Squaresoft, unfortunately. But I do own the idea of this fiction, so I get some credit.

**Rating: **Pg-13. Buahahaw.

**Mash**

****

"Hm?" Sora heard his name being called. What did they want? He was just sitting there on the paopu tree, so he wasn't doing anything wrong. . . or was he? The 14 year old ran his hand through his brown, spiky hair. Not too long ago he had been the keyblade master. But now, he was just Sora; Sora of Destiny Islands, and everything was back together again—including his friendship with Riku.

Then, he heard the sound of footsteps getting louder, and he glanced over his shoulder to see what it was. It turned out that Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus were all scrambling towards him with a paper they all were tugging at. Sora jumped up, hoping that the paper wasn't some kind of restriction order or anything.

"Sora!" Selphie called out, now out of breath. She grabbed at the paper and tried to hand it to him.

"I want to give it to him!" Tidus complained, tugging back at it.

_Restriction order. . ._ Sora gulped. They all wanted him off the island, didn't they?! "I didn't do anything!" he cried out, taking a step backward.

Wakka gave him a confused look. "So then, you did?" he cocked a brow, ripping the paper from Tidus and Selphie's grasp and handed it to Sora. "So what'd you do?" he asked, grinning.

Sora took the paper and read over it. He gave a sigh of relief. 'Thank God. . . they don't want to throw me off the island after all,' he thought, and Tidus and Selphie exchanged curious looks. Suddenly, Selphie grinned and the two ran off.

"Hey, RIKU!!!"

"What was that all about?" Sora asked, and then finally _read_ what it was. "N-no. . ." he began, sky blue eyes widening. "This is a joke, right?"

Wakka just shrugged. "Selphie says that whatever it is, it will come true!" Sora stared at it in disbelief.

"Riku's my friend, though!"

"Selphie always says that's how it always starts out!"

"That's impossible," Sora concluded. He chuckled to himself. "Wait 'til Kairi sees this!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," was all Wakka said before beginning to walk off. "I've gotta find those two before they do something stupid!"

"Okay, I'll see you later, Wakka. . ." Sora sighed, and soon enough he was all alone. "What if. . ." his voice trailed off. "No, of course not! B-but wait. . ." It always seemed that Riku was overprotective about him, but he thought it was in the brotherly way. But after seeing this, it was all different now. He wondered how he could talk to the older boy ever again. The 14 year old shook his head. "No," he told himself, and then nodded. That was settled.

Soon enough, the sun was going down, and the sky was a dark orange color. Sora decided it was time to go home. Maybe he'd call Riku. . . no. No. Of course Sora would talk to him tomorrow, but not now.

Just not now.

--

**Author Notes: **Heehee. What are Tidus and Selphie up to? Will the results affect Sora in any way? Find out soon!


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft, or any of the characters. But I do own the idea of this story! Huzza!

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Author Notes: **Whoot! Thanks for the constructive criticism, I guess, and of course, since you requested (you know who you are), I'll try to make the chapters longer. And thanks to everyone who gave nice comments to me! I will not let you down!

**Mash**

****

It was a long, silent walk for the rest of the way. Sora couldn't help thinking. . . _was _there something going on beyond that game? But it was just a game. . . or was it? The sun gently sank down past the sapphire ocean, leaving the island in darkness. However, soon enough, the moon shone its eerie, yet peaceful grayish light upon them, blessing them with what they would call light.

Then, there was a soft rustle behind him. Sora's sky blue optic glanced over his shoulder, a brow now cocked. 'It's nothing. . .' he assured himself. But then, it came again and Sora's heart pounded a bit faster in his chest. 'It's just the wind. And why should I be scared? I'm Sora—the keyblade master!'

But all his confidence slipped away as he turned around, seeing a dark figure lurking beneath the shadows of a tree. The 14-year old stepped back, face turning pale. "W-who's there. . .?!" he called, nearly gagging on his own breath. The figure was advancing toward him now, eyes covered by shadows. Sora stepped back one more time before he tripped, and his eyes rolled back in his head—out like a light.

* * *

Sora was standing near the water's edge. It was a pretty sunny day, but not too sunny. That large ball of fire above them emitted a dreamy hue, making the water sparkle. Someone was out in the ocean. . . who was that?

It was Riku. The 15-year old silver-haired boy turned towards him, grinning his usual grin. But then, a large wave sprang up, and Sora had to help him. He screamed out his friend's name, yet no sound was heard. In a second, the wave fell, and at that moment, Sora dove into Riku's arms. . .

* * *

"Sora. . ."

It was a semi-matured voice, and it was pretty calming. . . Sora's eyes were shut, but he was surrounded by something warm. He could feel it.

"Sora. . ."

The boy drowned in the person's words, grabbing a hold of what seemed to be an arm.

"Sora. . ."

Sora mumbled to himself a bit, before being violently shook.

"SORA!"

His eyes wrenched open. He was in his room. . . But what happened? And where was he? Sora looked around. Riku's back was to the window, and his legs were hanging off the bed. And Sora's head was in his lap, with Riku's arms around him. "Hey, man, you scared me back there!"

Sora didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. It was an awkward silence before Sora blurted out, "You were the one who scared me! I thought you were. . . I don't even know what you were! You were in the shadows and--"

"Shadows?! Come on, Sora! You were never afraid of the dark before!" Riku interrupted, putting one hand on the younger boy's forehead. Sora stopped talking just then. His heart pounded harder and Riku's hand traced up to his brown locks, and so Sora shut his eyes. He pursed his lips and then pushed his head against Riku's stomach. Maybe, just maybe that game thing was right. . .? No!! Sora slipped closer against his friend, feeling completely lost.

"H-hey, Sora? Are you okay. . .?" Riku asked, automatically holding him tighter. Sora gave a small whimper, before opening his eyes again, and looked directly at Riku. Riku was his best friend; his sparring partner; his angel. They were like brothers. But right now, it was different. Right now, everything seemed to have changed from friend to. . . well, something else. But hell, it felt right.

Sora sighed. "What about Kairi. . .?" he accidentally asked aloud. Riku frowned as if he was insulted, and Sora immediately shut his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do right now was hurt Riku. Anything but that. "I mean. . ." his voice trailed off. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"What about her?" Riku asked casually. "Don't worry, Sora, I'm sure she's fine," he retorted, trying to hide his sarcasm. What _about_ Kairi?! Couldn't she just die for like, one night?!

"Riku, I. . ."

"It's okay," the older boy gave a reassuring smile and ran his hand through Sora's spiky brown hair. "It's okay."

So everything was okay—for now.

--

**Author Notes: **Heh. Hoped you liked it. I tried to make it longer, but I can't really think right now. X.x; So, Sora's confused, Riku's a bit hurt, and Kairi. . . well, who cares about her?! Hopefully, chapter 4 will be up pretty soon.


	4. To Be Hurt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, or my heart. Ansem does now. But at least I got 5 bucks out of it! ::holds up 5 bucks:: X3

Ansem: Sucker.

**Author Notes: **Thank you so very much to those people who like this fic and gave in suggestions! It's really and truly appreciated.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Mash**

"Hey, Sora, get up!"

"Hrm . . ."

"Sora!!"

Sora felt Riku's hand run over his stomach, and he shot up straight, bursting out into laughter. "R-Riku, don't do that!" The older boy just grinned, shoving Sora off of the bed. Riku had brought him back home last night . . . wait. Why did Riku go to him in the first place? "Hey, Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku glanced over at Sora. "What is it?"

"Why'd you come to see me last night?"

"Well. . ." Riku's voice trailed off. He really came to see Sora because Selphie and Tidus said that Sora looked relieved when he saw the results. Naturally, Riku thought Sora felt the same way that he did. But Sora obviously didn't, because last night he mentioned Kairi. . .

"It's nothing," the 15-year old concluded, lying. "I just wanted to see if you. . . were okay?" he gave a false grin. "I wanted to check up on you, because you're always getting in trouble when I'm not around," Riku ruffled Sora's brown, spiky hair.

"I am not!" Sora pouted, but Riku just grinned. Sora looked really different when he pouted. He looked like an innocent little kid. Well, Sora kind of _was _like an innocent little kid—except that he was 14 and not little.

"Remember that one time when you and Tidus went out to fish without me?" Riku asked. "You ended up disturbing all of the people and driving the fish away—oh, and Tidus had a fish in his swimming trunks."

"W-well, how were we supposed to know that we were supposed to use string to catch fish?!"

"That's how you _fish_, Sora. You use that kind of stuff."

"Well, how do you do it without a string?"

"I'm talented," Riku flashed a grin at the younger boy. "And I don't scare them, either. It's like they're comfortable with you."

"Everyone's comfortable with you."

"What?"

Sora pursed his lips. "I-I'm . . . comfortable with you," he grinned sheepishly.

Riku's heart skipped a beat. Did Sora just say that he was comfortable with him? "S-same here, buddy." Sora scooted closer to Riku, looking as innocent as ever. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sora asked, getting up.

"It's me, silly!" It was Kairi. Riku gritted his teeth. He sure did want Kairi to go to hell at that moment. He had Sora to himself, and now that forehead bitch had to come along. When Sora opened the door, Kairi looked around the room. "Are you guys having a slumber party?" she giggled.

"Yeah, we are," Riku lied again, making a fist behind his back. "We're discussing guy stuff right now, Kairi. What do you want?" he tried not to make his voice sound like he wanted to kill her, even though he did.

"Yeah! Guy stuff," Sora nodded, and Riku was a bit amazed that his friend had followed his lead. Ever since last night, it felt they were even closer than brothers. Sora could do something Riku wanted him to do without Riku telling him.

"Oh," Kairi giggled again. "Well, I'll leave you with your guys stuff!" she announced. "And Sora," the girl said over her shoulder. "Remember our date at 5! So we can watch the sunset!"

The 15 year old Riku nearly gagged, hearing Kairi's words. When she left he was a bit relieved . . . except for the fact that she had a date with Sora. "Date?" Riku glanced over at Sora, trying not to sound mad, even though his eyes reflected his hurt.

"W-well . . ." Sora stared into Riku's eyes. He knew that Riku was hurt, but he didn't know exactly why. "Riku, I . . ." his voice trailed off again, and Riku sat there silently. "I'm sorry . . ." was all he could say for now. It was just that—

_I'm sorry._

---

**Author Notes:** Hope you liked it. So, what will happen to Sora and Riku? And what about Kairi, the coconut/forehead bitch? Well, I can only say one thing: Who cares about her? Please review!


End file.
